The Dream Of The Lost Innocence
by LilMissAqua
Summary: A dream is a wish that your heart makes, so when you have already had your wish, a dream can always remember you of your starting point. - Ushii's backstory fanfic-


The Kashii dojo was unusually full, or rather even more full than it should be on a normal day. The Kashii warriors were known for their strong strength and attachment to their family members and for that motive, there were possible all the Ox family warriors on that dojo that day.

There were already rumors of the next representative of the clan, despite his still very young age, and that day that rumor would be seen as decided as either true or false as the first trial of the young boy would be set.

Silence took over the sacred place as the members waited for the star of the day and it didn't take too long for a slender figure of a five-year-old boy to reveal itself. His dark grey eyes showed his fear, even if the bangs of his dark hair hid it from the clan. His legs trembled slightly and he clutched his wood sword in his hands.

Another young student of the dojo showed up on the opposite side of him, unlike Eiji this boy had already pretty decent years of training and was actually one that would probably be chosen to be the next representative of the clan due to his hard work and impressive abilities.

The two young rivals looked at each other before bowing down in respect before getting themselves into the fighting position. Eiji adjusted his wood sword and held it with his two hands, the dominant hand closest to the hand-guard as it was being used to balance the sword, and the weaker hand should hold the sword close to the bottom of the handle. Just the instant position made the most experienced persons of the clan leave all the doubts they had about the winner of the battle, even without this one to have started.

There was silence for a couple of minutes until there was given the sign to start. Eiji didn't waste any time, being both nervous and excited over his time to finally show his abilities in a fight, and faked an attack coming from the left side of the rival.

The other Kashii defended the left side but as he was preparing to use his sword to shield his side, Eiji had already swiftly changed sides to hit his right side. The hit wasn't too strong yet it was enough to cause the other student to stumble and crash into the floor, the impact causing him to clumsy let go of his sword and before he could reach out to grab it, Eiji had stepped onto it, making it impossible for the rival to get his sword to continue his fight and pointed his own wood sword into his chest, claiming victory in the battle.

There weren't any applauses, just soft mumbles around the dojo as the fighters spoke among themselves, admiring the fact that such young boy had defeated one of the most promiscuous students in barely few minutes.

"Well done, young Kashii." An older man walked to him, carrying a covered sword, as two members carried the defeated student away to be taken care of.

Eiji bowed his head in respect and stood in silence as the master continued "It seems you are ready for your first solo mission. As your reward to reach this point, you shall receive the weapon you should always be faithful to."

With that, he handled the sword to the small boy, who almost stumbled over the weight of the fearful weapon. Unleashing it out of its case he saw how the word Gobouken was printed into it like a mark, an identity of its own.

With a determined look on his face, he locked the sword once again on the case and bowed once again " I shall do as you request."

The battle was not what he was expecting if he was expecting anything if that matters. The kid could only make his way alone, using his sword to protect himself as he saw one by one of his rivals letting out their last breath, not even having time to react as they were either shocked to see a kid in the middle of a battlefield or just couldn't react under Eiji's unusual speed.

The final opposite soldier didn't even saw him coming, he had only time to feel how a sword was sliding into him, taking his life away slowly and silently before he fell down, lifeless on the cold, hard ground.

Eiji could only stare at the lifeless figure in front of him. The blood of his rival melted away with the water from the rain, leaving a trail of a red and blue mix on the floor as the red puddle started to win more dimension over the blue.

On his return to the dojo, he was formally received and acclaimed by his family, receiving polite words of a good job done but the image of the rival didn't leave his mind.

He had killed a man, no matter the reason. How could that ever be right? Was it even possible to reach peace in a way that would involve not killing someone in the process? It is true that a fish can't live in water too clean but... How many innocents would have to suffer until the good would surpass the bad?

The five-year-old prodigy was being eaten alive by his worries and that didn't go by unnoticed by his master "Eiji." He called out to the boy, who bowed down in respect when seeing his figure "I should have a word with you."

"Yes, master." It was the only reply Eiji had to offer before following the older Kashii to another isolated room.

The two sat in front of each other, on their knees "Eiji, I assume the mission went as perfect as we had assumed."

"Yes, master"

"Eiji. From now on, you'll be selected as the next representative of the Kashii clan. You will carry on our name and values and above all, always remember: You must do what is right."

Do what is right? But... Was exactly is "right"? He wanted to ask but only nodded. He would follow the Kashii's values and protect the innocents and continue to try to keep the peace and bring the good to the corrupted world once more. Yes... That was what was right.

"Yes, master."

The sword that was in front of him, on the floor between him and his master, was still blood covered from his rivals and with that he realized: That was his life, he was meant to be a systematically killer in order to do what was right.

And he had no other choice.

"Eiji... Eiji, baby, please wake up" He feels his girlfriend shaking his shoulder in a gentle attempt to wake him up. Lazily he opens his eyes to stare into an emerald color pair that was looking back at him full of concern.

"Kanae?" The deep voice was still a little broken, trying to find it again as he started to get his senses again "What time is it...?"

"Near three... Were you... Having a nightmare?" Kanae's hands gently removed the long black hair of her lover from his face, somewhat cleaning the sweat that was running from his face "Your grip turned too strong and woke me up... But then I saw how you seemed to be in pain and woke you up... Are you ok?"

The man softened the grip that his arm had around the petite figure of Kanae due to the position they usually slept in and noticed how there were some soft red marks on her stomach zone made by his strong grip.

"I-I'm sorry Kanae." His hand started caressing the damaged part in an attempt to soften the possible pain, that was nonexistent but it still calmed him down " I just remembered something. There's nothing to worry about"

He smiled when he still saw the concerned look on his girlfriend's eyes but before allowing her to speak, he placed a soft peck on her lips " The past doesn't matter anymore. We should just focus on the present and replace bad memories with better ones. Now let's just go back to sleep, it's late and we have important business for tomorrow"

Kanae still looked a little skeptical but she felt herself too tired to fight back, maybe when they woke up she would get some answers but for now, she simply laid her head on his chest, taking in his scent as she started to doze off again, feeling Eiji placing a kiss on top of her head before he too adjust himself to go back to sleep, putting his arm once again around her in a protective manner.

Past can't be replaced but you can always wish and dream, thankfully after working so much for his goal, Eiji had finally been able to reach his dream of being saved from his past.


End file.
